A Bloody Christmas
by fredrickmicheals09
Summary: they didn't have a catagory to put my story under so i can publish it give me feedback and tell me what you think about my story


This my very first creepypasta i hope you like A Bloody Christmas. It's 6:30am i wake up and slowly sit up I rub myeyes and I listen to my surroundings I hear the sound of my tv I get up and look out the window It's still snowing looks like a blizzard I walk to the door and open it I look down the dark hallway towards the stsirs there is nothing out of the ordinary I can hear the sound of my parents tv and leave my door open. I walk down the hallway to the bathroom I turn the lights on and wash my face and use the bathroom I start to walk back to my room I notice that my bedroom door is closed now it wasn't closed when I went the bathroom so I walk down the hallway and down the stairs as quiet as I can I then go into the kitchen and grab the biggest knife in the kitchen and slowly walk back upstairs and quietly walk down the hallway. I open the door and see a dark figure of person in my room my tv is off see I can't we that well so I lunge at the person and stab him repeatedly I hear the person scream "AARGH" I stop when I hear someone running and I recognize the scream and the lights get turned on and I turn around see my mom standing in the doorway in shock I turn around and scream when I see who it is " aaaaah DAD!" as my dad falls to ground bleeding to death my mom screams "what happened!" "i-i thought he was a burglar!" I said " OH MY GOD!" my mom keeps repeatedly saying " mom I'm s-" I stop mid sentence and start to laugh uncontrollably "what is wrong with you" she says SLAP! my mother slaps me across the face I look at her with anger rising.

I walk over to my dad's lifeless body and start laughing again my mom runs to their bedroom and calls the police but since there is a blizzard outside they couldn't come until the blizzard stop I grabbed the knife and pulled out the knife and that's when my mother walked in and saw the knife in my hand I turned towards my mother still laughing and twirling the knife in hand I walk towards her "N-no hahaha No witnesses" I say as I get closer and closer to her with the knife "what the hell are you saying" she runs to me and grabs by the shoulders but before she can even says anything else I stab her in the abdomen I kick her into the hallway I stop laughing and she gets up and trys to run to stairs but I run after her and tackle her she tries to get up but I sit on her stomach I lift the knife and stab her in the chest I take the knife out and force her mouth open she trys to scream and bite me but I stab knife into her mouth full force and twist and turn the knife while pushing deeper until it goes through the back and I feel the blood soaking into my clothes I get and drag my mom's body to their bedroom and I go to the kitchen grab two jars and lids I walk upstairs to mother and pull out the knife and cut her chest open and break her ribs and pull her heart and put it in one of the jars now my father I go and drag him out of my room but first I must clean and change their clothes then I place my mom on her side of thr bed and closer her eyes the blizzard is still going so no need to worry then I grab my daad and pull him further into the room and stab him in the chest and take his heart and put in the other jar I lay him on his side of the bed and close his eyes I go grab carpet cleaner, bleach, towels and scrub brushes so I scrub the carpet and make it look brand new i do the same for my room and the drag marks in the hallway and my parents and go to the living room and their clothes and and throw them in the fireplace I go upstairs and grab the knife and bring it into the kitchen and turn the hot water on and clean the knife and put it in the dishwasher and turn it on I eat something and go upstairs and take shower and brush my teeth I grab my jars with my parents hearts BEAUTIFUL hearts and put them downstairs in the kitchen and put water in them and put the in the back of the freezer "hahahahaha glad I get to really have their hearts just like they said I will ALWAYS have their hearts and now I really do hahahahaha" I go open my gifts under the tree nothing bullshit I didn't want anyway so I go upstairs and go to sleep.


End file.
